Un abrazo
by Fenrir-Stark
Summary: Porque un solo abrazo basta para conocer los sentimientos de las personas y eso fue lo que chico bestia necesito para comprender sus sentimientos


Porque un solo abrazo basta para conocer los sentimientos de las personas y eso fue lo que chico bestia necesito para comprender sus sentimientos

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son de DC y de las compañías con sus respectivos derechos

Un abrazo

Lo habían derrotado por fin después de una intensa lucha, ellos lo habían vencido, Trigon el demonio interdimensional, había sido derrotado, habían salvado a Raven, a la ciudad y a todos sus habitantes de ser estatuas de piedra bajo el dominio del "padre" de Raven, por toda la eternidad.

La felicidad embriago a todos los Titanes al ver descender a Raven sana y salva, con su usual vestimenta oscura, ahora clara de un impecable color blanco y su cabello de un largo que le cubría toda la espalda.

Hermosa era el único adjetivo con el que podía ser descrita Raven, y para chico bestia aun así se quedaba corto y no hacia honor a la belleza que ella irradiaba en ese momento, al tocar el suelo se dirigió a ellos con una espléndida sonrisa, prueba de que en aquel momento tenía completo control de sus poderes y emociones.

Ella se acercó a Robin, chico bestia lo veía todo en cámara lenta como siendo testigo de su propia tortura, vio como ella lo abrazo y él le correspondió aquella muestra de cariño, tras unos agónicos instantes presenciando la escena chico bestia encontró la forma de interrumpirlos.

– momento, esperen un momento – grito moviendo lo brazos de lado a lado para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, ante la mirada extrañada de ellos pregunto.

– ¿Realmente eres tu?

– Me gusta leer, mi color favorito es el azul y tus chistes no son nada graciosos, si soy yo – y una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la hechicera al decir esto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro chico bestia se lanzó a los brazos de la joven, queriendo demostrarle lo feliz que estaba porque ella se encontraba bien y esperando un abrazo tal como se lo había dado a Robin, pero grande y amarga fue su sorpresa al notar la cara de desagrado de la hechicera ante su muestra de afecto, ella en lugar de corresponder el gesto puso sus manos en los hombros del joven y hacia fuerza para apartarlo de ella con una mueca de fastidio en su cara.

Al notar esto él se separa rápidamente de ella como si su tacto quemara, Raven se sorprendió por esta reacción, ya que chico bestia jamás la soltaba de un abrazo tan fácilmente y menos tan pronto, cuando le iba a preguntar del porqué de su repentina acción fue callada por la palabras del joven de piel verde.

– Star es tu turno – llamo a su alegre compañera señalando a Raven.

– Nos alegra mucho que te encuentre bien amiga Raven – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le daba literalmente un abrazo rompe costillas.

Chico bestia no escucho lo que decían solo observo como a él fue al único que rechazo de forma sutil claro su gesto de afecto, como fue que tanto a Starfire como Cybor fueron acogidos por los brazos de la ella – _su Raven _ –una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios al pensar eso.

Se sintió un completo iluso, pensó que el abrazo que recibió después del incidente de Melchor o Gaspar O Baltazar o como se llame ese estúpido hechicero de ese aún más estúpido libro, al que quería matar por haber lastimado a SU RAVEN, aunque para ella él no era nada incluso dudaba que ella lo considerara un amigo, mientras más comparaba el trata de ella hacia él y los demás más se deprimía, pero la fuerte voz de su líder los saco de sus depresivos pensamientos.

– Titanes regresemos a la torre – Grito el líder del equipo – Raven haces los honores – le pidió a su compañera, ella se ubicó en el centro de ellos con Robin y Cybor a un lado y Star y Chico Bestia al otro, cuando los iba a tele transportar a la torre noto como Star abrazaba por la espalda a Chico Bestia y entrelazaba sus manos sobre el pecho de él, noto como Chico Bestia tomaba las manos de su compañera con las de él y su forzaba por sonreír.

– ¿qué pasa amigo bestia? ¿Porque esa expresión de tristeza en tu rostro? – pregunto preocupada la tamaraniana.

– no es nada Star es solo que me di cuenta que soy el más débil del grupo– mintió como lo hacía siempre en esa clase de situaciones.

– no lo eres amigo bestia, derrotaste a mi clon malvado, ¡eres tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros– ante las palabras del meta morfo Robin aprovecho para agregar.

– si te sientes de esa manera un régimen de entrenamiento más fuerte, servirá para compensar los fallos que tienes– el chico maravilla no pudo continuar hablando ya que el brillo en los ojos de Starfire lo callo en el acto, antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más fueron envueltos por un aura negra con forma de cuervo y transportados a la sala de la torre T, ya en ella el silencio fue roto por Starfire.

– Mis queridos amigos me alegra mucho que estemos todos reunidos y a salvo en especial que nuestra amiga Raven se encuentre aquí con nosotros, pero pienso que debemos descansar para estar listo y poder afrontar cualquier posible eventualidad el día de mañana.

– Star tiene razón, Titanes a descansar– grito el líder del equipo, Star puso su mana en el hombre de Chico Bestia y lo giro sin mucho esfuerzo en cuanto lo tuvo en frente le dijo.

– amigo Bestia no sé qué es lo que te aqueja o que es lo que te entristece pero cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con migo– el sonrió para después abrazarlo.

– "coff;coff"– la chica solo se separó del meta morfo por la fingida tos de Robin, después de una breve charla trivial centrada en los detalles de la batalla contra Trigon, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, Raven se disponía entrar en la suya cuando chico bestia paso por su lado, le extraño el hecho que no dijera nada así que decidió hablar ella primero .

– buenas noches Chico Bestia– le deseo en un tono muy cordial.

– Adiós Rae–le contesto sin voltearse, a ella le extraño aún más que se despidiera, cuando fue a replicarle que no la llama "Rae" el ya no estaba, confundida por las palabras de su compañero entro en su habitacion.

En la habitación de chico bestia él estaba acostado con su brazo izquierdo cubriendo su rostro, recordaba las palabras de Mento.

"**FlasBack"**

– Mento, ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que estás enamorado de ella? – le pregunta un niño de piel verde al líder de la patrulla condenada, Mento suspira y sonríe antes de contestarle

– No le se dice, se le demuestra con hechos y acciones, porque las acciones hablaran por ti– al ver la cara de confusión del joven añadió – los pequeños detalles son los que más importan, cuando crezcas lo entenderás– sin decir más se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro dejando a un pequeño Garfield confundido, mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar la reacción de su esposa cuando le dijera que su pequeño niño se había enamorado.

"**Fin FlasBack"**

– Adiós Rae – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla izquierda, con estas palabras renunciaba a sus sentimientos por ella, porque un abrazo fue lo que necesito para creer que podría ser correspondido, y otro fue el que le mostro que los sentimientos de ella era para alguien mas, solamente un abrazo.

**Notas finales **

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre los jóvenes titanes, además de que chico bestia y raven son mi pareja favorita, al principio quería algo más romántico pero termino siendo más unilateral, soy muy novato en esto de escribir y publicar, si tienen críticas, quejas o sugerencia, que me ayuden a mejorar o su opinión, me gustaría conocerlas.

Este no es el único proyecto estoy trabajando en otros también de los jóvenes Titanes nos leeremos pronto, hasta una próxima ocasión


End file.
